


Go Ahead, Make My Day!

by CLADD



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLADD/pseuds/CLADD
Summary: Daryl felt her fingertips ghost over the back of his thigh, and caress under the crack of his ass sooo briefly.  He let out a gush of breath at the feeling, and she smiled her beguiling smile up at him when she was finally back in front of him.For the first time in his life, Daryl Dixon felt like he was prey, instead of hunter.





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CharlotteAshmore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteAshmore/gifts).



> My gal pal CharlotteAshmore sent me a photo prompt, because she thought I could do it justice. I just hope she's right. I laughed so much while I wrote this! I just hope you all do, too.
> 
> Set in Alexandria when Glenn and Abraham are still alive, because I am still in denial about their deaths.

“She said that?”

  
“That's NOT good, brother! Not good at all.”

  
“Bitch nuts. You are so screwed, my friend.”

  
“Oooh, she's really pissed, dude..” 

  
"I truly believe that you have offended the senses of your inamorata." 

  
It was almost comical, the way Daryl's head whipped around at each comment, gaze flitting from one friend to the other as they spoke. He looked like a deer in headlights, stunned, his mouth hanging open. 

The men were all sitting around the dining room table, beers in hand, their poker hands lying face down on the table, shaking their heads at him. Rick clapped a hand on the hunter’s shoulder, shaking his head. “You are really in the dog house.”

  
"What do you mean? Why is it bad? I asked her if she was okay, and she said she was fine!" 

  
"Because, when a woman says she's fine, it doesn't really mean _fine_ , " Glenn informed him. 

  
"Really?" Daryl asked, his eyes landing on Aaron, questioning.

  
"You know I'm not very well versed in woman-speak, but even I can tell you that fine doesn't mean  _ fine _ ." Aaron replied.

  
"What the hell do I do now?" The archer asked  of  no one in particular. 

  
"I think you need to start at the beginning. Tell us what happened , " Glenn encouraged him, "Maybe we can help you fix this." 

  
Daryl huffed out a sigh, and worried his bottom lip for a moment before he started his tale. 

  
_______________________

  
  
Carol had everything planned. Daryl’s favorite casserole was in the oven, almost finished baking. White wine was in the fridge chilling, and a mostly full bottle of Jack Daniels was close at hand. 

She went over her list of to do’s in her head. The candles and matches were hidden in one of their dresser drawers, so Daryl wouldn’t see them when he went upstairs to take a shower. She could place them around the room and light them strategically while he cleaned up. A new bra and panty set Rosita had found for her  - while out on a recent run  \-  was hidden beneath the clothes she was wearing. They were uncomfortable as hell, all lace and underwire, but they were sooo sexy. She frowned as she dug the underwire out of her armpit for the hundredth time, and then rolled her shoulders to move it to a more comfortable position. It was making her crazy, but she could suffer the discomfort for a few more hours. 

  
Tonight would be all about Daryl. She would feed him, relax him with some bourbon and while he was in the shower, she would dress their bedroom, undress herself, and then change into the woman who would make Daryl quiver in his dingy work boots. So to speak. Well, no, literally.

She had only done it once before. Changed into the  _ other  _ Carol. She didn’t know what  had  possessed her the night she had taken on a persona so unlike her that she ’d giggled to herself the next day when she ’d replayed it again and again in her mind. It really  had been  amazing. 

The wine she’d drunk with dinner that night must have given her the courage to become, what would turn out to be, one of Daryl Dixon’s greatest fantasies come to life. 

He had raised an eyebrow at her that night during dinner as she ’d gone beyond her usual two glasses of wine, polishing off most of a bottle by herself. He  hadn’t known what hit him later, when she took him to bed and had  blown  his mind. 

Needless to say, he ’d followed her around like a puppy for the next two weeks, asking her if she wanted some wine with dinner.  She absolutely loved him for it while she pretended to be annoyed at the suggestion. She didn’t want him to think the other Carol would be at his beck and call. She decided her alter ego was strictly for the special occasions of her choosing, which was very much the way the other Carol would think. Daryl should be at her beck and call. Not the other way around.    
________________________________

  
“She was acting kind of strange when I got back to the house. Kinda fidgety , ” Daryl told them. 

“Fidgety how?” Glenn asked him. 

“I dunno. She was having a hard time lookin’ me in the eye. She kept smilin’ to herself, and then she’d try to look all serious. And she kept pokin’ herself under the arm and movin’ her shoulders around like she was doin’ some weird dance or somethin’.” Daryl motioned to his armpit and then shrugged his shoulders up and down several times.

“That is weird , ” Abe confirmed. 

“Did she say anything?” Rick asked, taking another swig of his beer.

“Just told me she had made my favorite casserole for dinner. The sweet and sour one with the water chestnuts and rice noodles. She thought we could have dinner together, and then maybe relax a little bit. Then she got that weird smiley look on her face and did the pokey thing.” 

“And what was your response to the aforementioned?” asked Eugene, taking this matter very seriously. If he ’d had a pad of paper, he would  be taking  notes. 

“I asked her if she could plate me up some grub so I could bring it over here to eat while I played cards with you guys , ” Daryl answered, motioning to his empty plate on the shelf behind him.

A resounding, very loud chorus of “Noooo!” came from the group. 

Daryl’s head snapped back at the commotion. “What?” 

Rick laughed at Daryl’s naiveté. “She told you she wanted to have dinner with you, and then relax, and you told her you’d rather play cards with us?” 

“What do you mean? We have dinner and relax every night.” Daryl looked perplexed at Rick’s question. 

“You relaaax every night?” Aaron chimed in, drawing out the word ‘relax’ since the hunter was obviously not getting Rick’s inference. 

Daryl looked around the table as the other men all looked at him expectantly, and Abraham quietly hummed the Jeopardy! game show theme song. They all watched as the light bulb suddenly lit up over the hunter's head after he pondered the question. 

“Oh, shit!” he grumbled, shaking his head. “I’m an idiot.” 

“Yes, you are , ” was the general consensus. 

  
______________________

  
“Are you kidding me?”

“ _ Jackass!” _

“Yeah.  a sshole!” Tara pitched in after Michonne and Rosita, even though she didn’t know what the women were talking about, coming into the kitchen from the patio door and sitting down next to Carol at the island counter. “You got a beer?”

“So what did you do when he asked you for take-out?” Michonne asked sarcastically as she poured several glasses of wine from  the  bottle  Carol had  pulled out of the fridge. She grabbed Tara and Sasha a beer and sat down with her girls. 

“I stood there like an idiot. I swear Mich, my lips were moving, but nothing was coming out. I couldn’t figure out what to say to convince him to stay, without giving away my plans. My brain was working in slow motion , ” Carol sighed, shifting on her stool at the kitchen counter. 

“In the meantime, he kissed me on the forehead, grabbed a plate from the cupboard, and put it on the counter in front of me. Then he found the bottle of Jack Daniels I was going to pour for him, and tucked it under his arm, all ready to go. And wait ‘til you hear this! He had the nerve to push the plate on the counter closer to me, like he was prodding me to fill it faster so he could get out the door.”

“No, he did NOT!” Sasha admonished. 

“Yes, he did!” Carol cried out, exasperated.

“You should have told that  _ pendejo  _ where to put that plate.” Rosita shook her head at Daryl’s audacity.

“I cannot believe you told him you wanted to spend a night alone with him, and he practically ran out the door to hang out with those jerks next door!”

“No kidding. The jerks!” Suddenly, every man they knew was targeted with their anger.  

“I gotta win tonight, he told me.” Carol did a perfect imitation of Daryl’s rough voice, with a hint of red neck twang.  “I still owe Aaron two front gate shifts, from last week’s game. I’d rather spend four hours listening to Mrs. Neidermeyer talk about pasta makers than spend them at the gate. He was running around the kitchen the whole time he was talking and then asked me if I had any of the cookies left  from the batch  I ’d made yesterday.”

“You should have told his sorry ass he needed to stay home and spend time with you , ” Rosita advised. “ _ Jerk!” _

“I know. I know!” Carol admitted. “Instead I told him where to find the damn cookies. I was still trying to figure out a way to ask him to stay. He was like a tornado, running to the pantry on his mission to stock up on food and drink and get next door to your place. He was obviously excited about spending the night with the boys. My feelings were so hurt I couldn’t even think straight.”

A chorus of “Awww!” rose from the group.

“Then I started to get pissed.” She told the girls how she went to the oven, removed the casserole, and set it down a bit too hard on the counter, shoved the serving spoon into it with a bit too much force, and then made sure the spoon clanged on the plate as she filled it. 

“Did he get the message? You couldn’t have made it any clearer.” Maggie validated, dishing out the neglected casserole which was sitting on the island and handing full plates to everyone.

“Well, he asked me if I was okay , ” Carol responded, taking a bite of her food.

“So he knew!”

“The  _ bastard  _ definitely knew something was up.”

“No kidding, he knew! What did you say?” Tara asked.

“I told him I was fine , ” Carol answered. 

“So, you said you were fine and he still left?” Michonne asked. The women all looked shocked, shaking their heads in disbelief.

There was a light knock on the patio door, and all four women snapped, “Come in!”

“I don’t know if I want to come in after that invitation…” Denise walked in, looking warily at the women sitting at the counter. Tara got up to greet the doctor, grabbing her hand and pulling her toward an empty stool. 

“Someone want to fill Denise in on what we’re talking about?” Tara asked.

“Carol told Daryl she wanted to have some quality time alone with him, and he’s next door playing poker with the rest of the assholes , ” Rosita told her concisely. 

“Oooh. That’s not good!” Denise looked a Carol sympathetically. 

  
___________________________

  
“But she said she was fine!” Daryl defended himself.

“But we told you, fine doesn’t mean fine , ” Rick schooled his friend. 

“That ain’t right, Rick, ‘cause then I asked her what was wrong, and she said ‘Nothing’!” Daryl tried to convince him. 

“Holy  _ cajones _ , man, nothing doesn’t mean nothing!”  Abraham admonished him. “Nothing definitely means something.” 

“Oh yeah,” Glenn added, “When they say nothing, you should definitely be worried.” Abe and Rick nodded, understanding completely.

Daryl shook his head, looking defeated. “Fine doesn’t mean fine, and nothing doesn’t mean nothing? I don’t get it.”

“You know, men are from Mars, women are from Venus?” Glenn laughed. Daryl didn’t think it was so funny. 

“This is just bullshit! Why can’t she just say what she means?” Daryl was getting pissed. How was he supposed to know what Carol was thinking if what she was saying didn't mean what it was supposed to?

“That, my friend, is the universal question , ” Rick commiserated. Several heads around the table bobbed in appreciation. 

“Was that it? Did she say anything else before you left?” Aaron questioned. 

  
______________________

  
“You told him you were fine, and nothing was wrong, and he still left to play poker? I can’t believe him!”

“No kidding! Like she could spell it out any clearer for him?” Sasha questioned, rolling her head to the side with attitude.

“I don’t know. That just doesn’t sound like Daryl.” Maggie defended the archer. She had a soft spot for him, and couldn’t believe he would be so thoughtless with Carol. 

____________

  
“Hey! I offered to stay with her. I told her I could play cards with you guys any time. It seemed like she was upset about something. I offered! I did!” The men listened to Daryl’s voice moving an octave higher with each sentence as he tried to convince them he’d tried to make Carol happy. 

“And?” Glenn prodded Daryl.

“She said ‘Whatever’!'”

There was a collective, hushed, “Ooooh,” from his poker buddies. 

“What?” Daryl’s head did not move, but his eyes moved from person to person around the table. 

“I believe ‘whatever’ translates to the comparative equivalent of ‘fuck you’ in female linguistics , ” Eugene offered. Everyone at the table turned to look at the mulleted man incredulously.

“What?” Eugene asked, shrugging his shoulders, “I had a sister.”

Daryl’s thumb made its way to his mouth, and he nibbled on the side of his nail. “Jesus. She’s really pissed, huh?” His anger had faded, and he was feeling pretty stupid, and very contrite. 

  
_____________________

  
”He stood there, balancing his stupid plate, on top of the stupid container of cookies, and his bottle of stupid booze under his arm, inching his way towards the door. I could have killed him!” Carol told them. “He was obviously conflicted as to whether he should stay or go. I don’t understand why he didn’t just stay if he thought something was wrong. He asked me if I was sure if he should go, for god’s sake!”

  
_____________________

  
“You asked her if she was sure you should leave, and she told you to come play cards?” Rick asked, “That doesn’t sound right, Daryl. Exactly how did she say it?”

“She said ‘Go right ahead, Daryl. Have a good time!’ She looked kind of mad when she said it. But she just said she was fine. Jesus, this is complicated!”  T he hunter looked to Rick for help.

“Did she look at you like this when she said it?” Aaron asked, and he, Abe, and Glenn all raised one eyebrow and pursed their lips. Rick looked at Aaron, a question in his eyes.

“Eric does it, too , ” Aaron explained. Rick nodded in understanding.

Glenn then crossed his arms over his chest saying, “Don’t forget the arms!”

Abe responded with, “Yes! The arms!” as the others nodded and crossed their arms over their chests while giving Daryl  ‘ the look ’ .

“How do you know she did that?” Daryl looked truly perplexed, scanning from face to face. 

“She was daring you, man! Go ahead, like go ahead and do it! See what happens!” Glenn explained.

“Go ahead, make my day , ” Rick imitated Clint Eastwood.

“Oh, shit , ” was the redneck’s response.

  
___________________

  
“And you said it like you were daring him to go , and he still didn’t get it? Men are so dumb.” Tara lamented. 

“Nope, he didn’t get it , ” Carol  replied , “The next thing I heard was the door slamming as he left.”

“Really dumb.”

“So dumb.  _ Asswipe. _ ”

Denise had remained quiet since she ’d arrived, listening to Carol’s plight. She finally couldn’t help herself when she chimed in, “You know it’s not Daryl’s fault he didn’t understand what Carol was trying to tell him, right?”

The other women looked at her, their lips pursed, with one eyebrow raised. When Michonne started to cross her arms over her chest, Denise put her hands up in mock surrender, knowing full well everyone had taken offense to her remark.

“You know, men are from Mars, women are from Venus?” the psychiatrist started to explain.

“Ix-nay on the arz-may!” Tara whispered to her, shaking her head subtly. 

“No! It’s okay, really! No one is at fault here. I’m just saying what Carol said and what Daryl heard are two different things. Carol thought Daryl should respond a certain way to what she was saying, but his brain doesn’t work like hers. His brain wouldn’t go down the path Carol’s brain would logically go.”

“What do you mean?” Carol asked Denise, genuinely interested. 

“Daryl took what you were saying at face value, Carol. I missed the beginning of your story. Rosita said you told him you wanted to spend quality time alone with him. How, exactly, did you state the invitation?”

“I told him I thought we could have dinner together and then relax , ” Carol replied.

“As a woman, I’m assuming that was your subtle way of telling him you would wine and dine him with this fantastic dinner and some drinks, and then you’d head to the bedroom for some fun?” Denise asked.

“Well…yes , ” Carol answered, pulling at her underwire.

“Daryl wouldn’t hear it that way. He would literally hear an invitation to have dinner and just relax. On top of that, before you invited him to spend time with you, the boys had invited him over for a night of drinking and poker. His brain was at the party next door before he even stepped foot into this house, so your literal invitation for dinner and relaxation….well….”

“Oh my god! I may as well have invited him to a knitting party!” Carol groaned. 

“No, no, no! There was more to it than that , ” Rosita tried to defend Carol. “Carol was obviously upset about something, and Daryl left anyway!”

Denise kept her eyes on Carol as she explained, “We all know Daryl can barely hold a conversation with a man, let alone interact with a woman. How likely is it he has enough experience in relationships to know how to read between the lines? This is something you learn with time and experience.  Rick…Abe….Glenn, on the other hand, would probably know once their partner is pissed off, there is more to the story than what their woman might be telling them, right?”

“Glenn? Maybe not so much , ” Maggie chimed in and they all laughed. 

“Think about Daryl’s personality , ” Denise told Carol, “How does he normally handle conflict with you?”

“He runs in the other direction and hides for a while to sort things out before he comes back to deal with it.”

“And how does he react when you are upset?”

“He can’t stand it. It makes him feel horrible.” Carol smiled to herself at the thought of how her Pookie got distraught every time she was upset.

“Another thing which would make him withdraw , ” Denise explained. “I’m sure he could feel you getting upset, but his male brain was hearing you tell him you were fine, and he should go have a good time playing cards. Even if a part of him knew you weren’t really fine, your Daryl was going to run next door to avoid conflict and hope you were all better when he got back, or he’d be ready to deal with it. I bet you any amount of money he’s over there asking Rick what he did wrong, because he’s worried about you.”

  
____________________

  
“I bet you any amount of money the women are all over there bitching about us right now , ” Rick lamented. 

“Better that we’re over here , ” Glenn stated, “You know I usually just play stupid when Maggie starts to get pissed off and talk her double talk. I act like I’m so clueless I don’t even see it. Totally helps to avoid a fight. Works like a charm. The other day I was so convincing she just gave me a  ‘ Wow! ’ and walked away from me.”

“The Wow! that means that she is amazed you are so stupid? ”  Abe asked.

“Yep, that very one.”

The ploy earned Glenn a couple of high fives. 

  
____________________

  
The front door shut, and all of the women looked up from their conversation. Daryl was standing just inside the door, looking at Carol, shifting from one foot to the other, nervously. 

“Boy it’s getting late!” Tara stretched out her arms, faked a yawn and jumped up from her stool. Looking at Denise she asked, “Want to go back to your place and relax?”

“Hell, yes!” the good doctor responded  enthusiastically  as they quickly scooted out the patio door. The other women followed their lead, heading to their bedrooms, or out the door to their own homes.  

Carol made her way over to Daryl, took his hand, and led him up the stairs to their bedroom. She sat on the edge of their bed, beckoning him to her. He was so precious, wearing his worry on his face, and she wanted to smooth it away. 

She watched as he dropped to his knees, pushing himself between her thighs, resting his forehead on her stomach and wrapping his arms around her waist. She carded her fingers through his hair, overwhelmed with his submission. 

“I’m sorry I’m not good at this relationship shit,” he told her. “I didn’t know when you say you’re fine it really means you’re not fine. I should have stayed with you tonight instead of going to play poker.” 

Carol’s heart melted at the fact he ’d obviously had some schooling from his more experienced friends next door, and had taken it to heart. “No, Daryl, honestly. I should have said what I meant, and not expected you to read my mind.” She tilted his chin up with her hand, leaning down to kiss his forehead. 

Neither one of them had a lick of experience in how to maneuver in a healthy relationship. They were both finding their way, and it truly was like the blind leading the blind sometimes. Somehow they always managed to push through the rough spots, though, and their love became stronger with each hurdle. 

Carol took a deep breath, making up her mind to salvage her plans for the night. No bottle of wine needed. She didn’t need anything but her love for him to give her the courage to follow through. 

“You know,” she brushed the hair back from his eyes, and looked into them. “I had some great plans for you tonight, but I didn’t do a very good job conveying them to you when I told you I wanted to have dinner and relax.” 

Daryl tilted his head a bit as he looked up at her, a curious expression on his face, and Carol made a point to continue to hold his gaze as she moved nose to nose, lowered her voice and said, “I should have used my big girl words.” She let this sink in for only a second as she turned his head with her grip on his chin, and moved her lips right behind his earlobe and whispered onto the sensitive skin, “Do you remember how to use your big boy words, Daryl?”

His gasp was audible, and his physical response was immediate, as his hands suddenly clutched at the back of her shirt.

“Because you know good boys only get what they want when they use their big boy words.”

“Yes, Mistress Carol , ”  h e responded obediently. 

“Hmm. Mistress Carol would like you to go take a shower , ” she explained as she nuzzled below his ear and across his jawline, “because she wants every inch of you to pass inspection with her tongue. Would you like to do that for her, Daryl?”

“Oh , god, yes , ” Daryl swallowed thickly, and hurried to get up, practically running the eight feet to the master bath door. He turned, giving her a shit eating grin which made her giggle, and then slammed the door. 

Seconds later , she heard the shower running, and knowing he would be under the water for exactly four minutes and thirty seconds, she sprang into action, digging the candles out of the dresser drawer, placing them strategically and lighting them. Rosita wasn’t kidding when she said candle light diffused a myriad of physical imperfections. If she was going to wear the Mistress Carol get up for Daryl, it was only going to happen by candle light. 

She panicked a few minutes later, as she was in the walk in closet searching for Rosita’s hidden high heels, when she heard the squeak of the shower faucet turning off. It was not four and a half minutes yet! 

Carol quickly opened her khakis, pushing them down her thighs, while she kicked off her loafers. She lost her balance as she kicked her pants aside, in her haste to step into a pair of black pumps with three  inch heels. She was trying, at the same time, to remove her flowered cardigan and button up shirt. Her hip hit the closet wall, keeping her from falling to the floor, as she stepped into the second shoe. 

Thank god she heard the sound of water in the sink, and realized that Daryl was brushing his teeth. She ran from the closet into the bedroom, trying to strike a sexy pose, when she realized that one, she was panting from rushing around the room, and two, she hadn’t thought about brushing her teeth! She blew into her palm to check her breath while she tried to come up with a pose which would look at least somewhat seductive. Damn it! She smelled like sweet and sour subtlety laced with alcohol. Her mind raced for a minute before she realized both would be a turn on for Daryl, and she dropped her hand from her mouth. 

She heard the water stop running as she tried to slow her breathing. It was useless. There wasn’t enough time. She looked around, diving for the light switch on the wall, when she realized the room was still bright with lamp light.  

She heard the bathroom door open, and heard the click of the bathroom light switch as Daryl turned it off. Oh shit! She wasn’t where she had planned to be, leaning seductively against one of the posts of the four poster bed. She had only made it back to the middle of the room. She decided to make the best of it. 

He came through the doorway, his eyes flitting around, adjusting to the dim light of the room and taking in the candles she had set out. He suddenly saw her, in the middle of the room, her back to him. She turned slowly, catching his gaze over her shoulder. She planted her feet at shoulder width, pushed out her ass to stretch out and flatten her stomach and to push her boobs up and out. She exaggerated her already heavy breathing, which made it look like she was overwhelmed with anticipation and desire, which was not far-fetched at all. In that instant , she became Mistress Carol.

“Do you want to show me what a good boy you are, Daryl?”

Carol Peletier had left the building. 


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay my lovelies, this is where the fun begins...

‘ Holy fuck! ’ was Daryl’s first thought when he spied Carol in the middle of the room, her back to him. He stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes caressed her from her head down to her toes. She was perfection. Her neck was long and graceful, accentuated by her short hair cut. Her back long and lean,  the contrast of her squared but delicate shoulders and the inward curve of her waist defined both her strength and her femininity.  Black lace panties barely covered her beautifully rounded cheeks. His gaze drifted down her long thighs, to her toned calves, and the stilettos which made his heart skip a beat.

Those shoes. Son of a bitch! He needed those shoes wrapped around his waist, or over his shoulders. He might even need to lick them.

He watched her chest heaving slightly as she caught his gaze and turned towards him. The corner of her mouth turned up in a look of seductive amusement as she watched him taking her in. 

The lace of her bra was see through, allowing him a view of the shadow of her nipples. The matching panties were see through lace as well, giving him a glimpse of the hair of her mons behind it.

Carol sauntered towards him, biting her lower lip as she took in his bare body. He had combed his wet hair back out of his face, which drove her wild, uncovering his beautiful eyes and accentuating his cheek bones and beauty marks. She was not shy about admiring the view, her eyes moving along the lines and planes of his muscular body, stopping at his hardened cock. She kept her eyes there, until she reached him, then finally brought her eyes back up to meet his.

She was standing so close to him, barely an inch away, yet not touching him. He could feel the heat radiating off of her body, smell the scent of her skin, and feel her breath on his lips. He knew he was not allowed to touch her, not without permission, which further heightened his arousal.

She stayed very close to him as she started to circle him slowly, crossing one foot over the other so that she continued to face him as she moved. He felt her fingers lightly brush downward on his stomach for a brief second as she moved around his side, then he felt her breath where shoulder meets arm, and a brief touch of her lace panties on the back of his hand, which couldn’t help but twitch in response. He was holding his breath as he felt her lips graze the back of his neck for a fraction of a second, and then they were gone. Daryl felt her fingertips  ghost  over the back of his thigh, and caress under the crack of his ass sooo briefly.  He let out a gush of breath at the feeling, and she smiled her beguiling smile up at him when she was finally back in front of him.

For the first time in his life, Daryl Dixon felt like he was prey, instead of hunter.

“Need to touch you , ” Daryl whispered. She knew he was testing. He knew what she expected of him, but he wanted to hear her tell him. To order him. To demand of him.

She raised one eyebrow at him backing just slightly out of his personal space. “You know the rules Daryl. How do you ask me like a big boy?”

“May I please touch you, Mistress Carol?”

Carol’s nostrils flared, trying to contain her breathing as she heard his words.

This is where it became fun. “Two fingers only , ” Carol told him. She ’d found, the last time they’d played this game, Daryl could be incredibly creative if she gave him limitations. Creative with ways to work within them.

She watched the corner of his mouth quirk up as he realized “two fingers” was the only limitation. He moved back into her space, while holding up the index and middle fingers of his dominant hand to show her, putting his other arm behind his back. He kept them in her line of vision as he moved close enough, again, to feel the heat of her without his body touching her. He moved his lips so they were just a fraction away from hers, moving from the center, towards the outside edge, his head shifting slightly from side to side, and up and a down. She sighed at the feeling of his mustache brushing her lip. A kiss, without lips touching. Taking control. He knew she wanted his kisses, because she ’d told him so when they ’d made love. One side of his mouth curved up as he thought about it. “Need you , ” she’d beg him if they were not face to face for a bit too long, pulling him into a kiss. He always acquiesced because he loved that intimacy as much as she did.

He brought his two fingers between them, moving them slowly to his lips. He opened his mouth, and slid his two fingers inside, and she watched as he moved the tip of his tongue around the tips of his fingers, wetting them.  He pursed his lips together as he pulled them out of his mouth, keeping Carol’s gaze as he did, and then moved them across her lips, wetting them, then gently forcing them apart. If he could not kiss her, he was still going to give her all of the sensations of it. He pushed his fingers into her mouth, making her gasp. He brushed his fingertips across and around her tongue lightly, then in and out of her mouth before pulling them out and pressing them in a slender V on her slightly parted lips. He moved closer to her, laying his lips on the back of his fingers, the fingers ensuring their lips would not touch. But it let him push closer and closer to the mouth he craved, breathing her in.

Damn, he was good at this! How did he think of this stuff? Carol was weak in the knees, gasping and panting already. She loved to be teased, and he knew it. He loved her to call the shots, and take him out of his comfort zone, giving her total control of his own pleasure, but the alpha in him had to keep some control when it came to her pleasure. Complete trust between them. Push  _ and _ pull, give  _ and _ take. It was why this worked so well.

Daryl slid his two fingers down off of her lips, pulling them completely away from her while maintaining his close proximity. She felt them then, very lightly caressing the shell of her ear, and a feather light touch behind her earlobe before his fingers moved down the side of her neck, just as he would normally do with his lips.

It was killing Daryl, not being allowed to put his mouth on her neck. He realized he was teasing himself as much as he was teasing her. Damn this was hard. He was physically aching to put his lips on her. Carol tilted her head to the side, giving him a beautiful length of skin to caress. He trailed his fingers down her neck to her collarbone, his head angling down with his gaze as his fingers ran between her breast down into the top of her bra.

He was a man on a mission as he crooked his two fingers and used the knuckles to rub and squeeze one nipple, then the other through her bra, watching her response. She loved nipple play, and he heard her low hum of approval.

How the hell could he make this interesting if he couldn’t use his mouth, or his palm?  He hooked his fingers in the strap of her bra on one shoulder, and then the other, pulling them down on her arms. He definitely couldn’t unclasp it with two fingers, so he hooked them into the bra between her breasts and jerked the fabric down,  revealing her creamy skin to his gaze,  making Carol gasp at the forcefulness.

Carol watched, highly aroused, as he brought his fingers up to her mouth, and she automatically opened it for him to push them inside. She rolled her tongue around them, as she always did the head of his cock, to tease him. She watched as his eyes closed in response, and his mouth opened in a pant.

He withdrew the fingers, and then lightly touched one nipple, watching it pebble. He used the tips of  his  fingers to squeeze and massage it, feather light and then more demanding. He leaned down to blow his warm breath on the cool wetness, causing her to moan as her hips pushed into his thigh in response, grinding on him slightly. 

That was it. His fervor ramped up at her response, Daryl tapped his two fingers on the inside of her thigh, silently telling her to widen her stance. When she did, he slid his fingers down her stomach, into her panties, between her already soaked folds and then up inside of her in one deliciously quick motion. Carol cried out, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling his mouth to hers.

She had to. She  _ had _ to kiss him, hard and dirty.

Daryl fingered her, keeping his thumb tucked to his palm so that its knuckle pushed forward and back on her clit in just the right way as his fingers moved in and out of her. The sudden intensity made Carol cry out again and again into his mouth as those two fingers performed their magic. 

Their kiss was brief as she pushed him away, pushing his hand out of her panties, smirking at him, taking back control. It was too much of a tease for Daryl, and he stormed back into her space, shifting from one foot to the other like a caged animal.

“On your knees,” she commanded. Daryl immediately dropped in compliance.

Carol grabbed the back of his hair and pushed her lovely black lace panties into his face, rubbing herself against his lips and nose. “Show me how much you like my pussy in your face. Outside of my panties. Mouth only.”

She watched as he opened his mouth, surrounding her covered mound with his lips and exhaled his hot breath onto her. Her moan and her fierce grip on his hair fueled his fire. He pressed his face between her thighs, and extended his tongue, pressing it lightly on the crotch of her panties, as far back as he could reach, and ran it forward and up to her belly. He shifted his tongue to the outside of her covered lips,  and ran it up the crease of her thigh at the edge of her panties, repeating it on the other side, making Carol squirm, pushing herself into his mouth. When he made his way back to center, he alternated between using the flat of his tongue and then pointing it, pushing deeper with one stroke, then lightening up, then deeper still, finally pushing her panties up against her clit, rubbing the soaked lace forward and back on the sensitive tip of her nub. 

Carol threw her head back, and panted in delight as he teased her. Teasing always made her insane, making her ache and throb with anticipation. It was a feeling she loved. “Since you are such a very good boy, you can sneak your way inside my panties. Mouth only.”

She pushed him down so his ass was resting on his feet, and she moved into him, pushing one shin between his legs and against his dick to tease him with a little friction, and raised her other leg, hooking it over his shoulder , pulling his head back by the hair and moving his mouth between her legs. She was in no way gentle as she yanked his hair to position him.

Fuck, he loved it when she took control like this. Daryl groaned and ran his nose along her panties, breathing in the scent of her arousal. It was going to take some serious maneuvering with his mouth, but he was determined to bury his face in her wet pussy.

 

He poked his tongue out, trying to wedge it between the elastic at the edge of the lace crotch and her skin, but the fabric was pulled too tight due to the position of her raised leg , and he couldn't work his way in. Huffing in frustration, he used his teeth to try to pull the crotch of the panties aside, but stopped immediately when Carol hissed as it pulled her pubic hair, too.

“Sorry , ” he grinned up at her . “Not sorry.” he mumbled, and she yanked his hair in response.

He groaned as he nibbled at her lips through the lace , getting more and more frustrated  when  he couldn't get inside, and the friction of her leg on his cock  was  making him crazy. Just enough to tease him,  but  not enough to relieve the ache.

Daryl changed tactics, raising up on his knees , and tugged at the waistline of her panties with his teeth. They snapped back into place with the first try, but then ran his top teeth down her belly, bunching the fabric of her panties down and grabbing it with his teeth. He growled, feeling her soft skin under his lips and nose as he carefully moved his head lower until the front of her slit was revealed to him. He pushed his face down further, tugging the fabric until it rested around the top of her standing thigh. He pulled the other side of the fabric down as far as he could, and then maneuvered his chin into the front of her panty, using it to hold them down.  It was just enough to give him access to  _ gold _ . He took a moment to admire the sight of her, rubbing his nose into her closely trimmed hair. He forced his tongue between her lips, licking and sucking, listening to her whimper and moan at his efforts. Try as he might, he still could not reach back far enough with his tongue, teasing them both.

Reaching down with one hand, she pulled her lips up and apart and tilted her hips, giving him easier access. She gasped as he dove into her pussy, moving his tongue over her clit just the way she liked it. She kept ahold of his hair, grinding herself into his face to get just the right friction.

Daryl realized he had lost control of her, as she started to ride his tongue and lips faster and faster, seeking out her own climax. He marveled at her as she panted and whined with frustration, close to the edge. She was so fucking hot when she demanded her own satisfaction.

“Fingers!” she cried out, and Daryl immediately complied, pushing two fingers into her, pumping them in and out as she moved. After only three strokes, he felt her tense, and her hips bucked as she came on his face. Feeling her sway, he wrapped his arms around her thighs, keeping her upright. He held on tightly, massaging the cheeks of her ass with his hands, waiting for her to come down. Her grasp in his hair turned into gentle strokes on his scalp as her breathing slowed.

It wasn’t long before her fingers in his hair became a demanding grip. “Get up , Dixon.” 


	3. Chapter III

_ It wasn’t long before her fingers in his hair became a demanding grip. “Get up, Dixon.” _

Daryl shivered in anticipation at the tug on his hair and the tone of Carol’s voice. If this was anything like last time, she was going to blow his mind. His cock throbbed at the prospect. Without thinking, he reached down to stroke himself a few times. He was leaking like a faucet, and the pressure for release was unbearable.

“You know that touching yourself is a no-no, Daryl.” Carol circled behind him and gave his ass a good swat. A groan escaped from him  which  made her smile to herself. Her demeanor changed back to stern as she moved back in front of him.

“Hands to yourself,” she admonished, “You know how this works. I’ll give you what you want, as long as it pleases me, and as long as you ask me nicely for it and do what I ask of you.”

“Yes, ma'am!” he responded enthusiastically, making Carol giggle. She loved how excited he was for this, and how compliant. She never would have imagined it, but she loved to be in charge. The fact that this Adonis would hang on her every word, and let her do things to him they both had only imagined, was so very, very hot.

She stepped into his space, close, but not touching him, and breathed against his lips, “What do you want, Daryl?” She moved her lips across his jaw line, barely touching it, down his neck and across his collarbone as he worked up the courage to tell her.

“Will you suck me, please, Mistress Carol?” he asked, listening as his breath stuttered at the sensation from her lips.

“Suck what, Daryl? You are going to have to use your big boy words,” she informed him, looking at him with exaggerated confusion, “Should I suck your neck? Or your nipples? Maybe your balls?” she paused for a brief second as she pushed her body into his, and moved her lips to his ear, whispering,  “Or maybe your ass?” She shocked herself at her words, but it felt so good to say them! It was all she could do not to groan out loud at the thought. She had never done it before, but it sounded so hot coming out of her mouth. She closed her eyes for a moment to try to regain her composure.

A gush of breath and a pathetic “Hnnnng” came out of Daryl’s mouth before he could stop it. He didn’t really care at this point, he was so turned on. Jesus! Suck his ass? Was she trying to kill him?

Carol gave him a wicked smile as she cocked her head in question and waited.

“Will you please suck my cock, Mistress Carol?” he clarified, his eyes dark with lust.

“Mmm. That’s better.” Carol hummed as she ran her hands up his sides, purposely moving herself against his dick with the slightest amount of friction. “But I need to know more before I can understand what you want from me.” She brought her hand to his erection and very lightly ran it up and down his shaft as she looked him in the eye. “Do you want me on my knees on the floor, or do you want to lay on your back on the bed while I lay between your legs, or do you want me to lay on my stomach on the bed and suck your cock while you stand at the edge of the bed?” Carol was having fun listing off different positions. The last one was new to them, but it popped into her head and she ran with it. “Like this?” she asked him as she grabbed his hand and moved onto the bed, leaving him standing at the edge. She put her hands on his ass, massaging it as she pulled him until the front of his thighs were close to the mattress. “Like this, maybe?” she asked, looking up at him with a wicked grin.

“Yes, please.” Daryl responded, dying to feel her mouth on him.

“Yes, please what, Daryl?” she asked him sternly, digging her fingernails into his butt cheeks.

“Yes, please, Mistress Carol!” Daryl huffed in desperation.

“Good boy,” she responded, pulling him to her, and running her lips lightly up and down his shaft. As she did this she moved one hand under his balls, barely touching them, using her fingers to lightly circle around them, teasingly. “So you want me to suck your cock?” she asked him, “Is there anything else you would like me to do while I’m down here?” She knew he loved it when she played with his balls while she sucked him, but she wasn’t going to do it without him asking. God this was fun!

“Will you please play with my balls, Mistress Carol?” Daryl asked her, right on cue, in a half whisper. She knew exactly what he liked, and it killed him to have to spell it out. Talking dirty about himself and his wants was definitely outside of his comfort zone.

He groaned at her, knowing she would ask him exactly what he wanted. “Maybe suck on them and lick them?” If she didn’t do something soon, he was going to explode.

Carol  m oaned as she dove into her assigned task. She looked up at him as she angled her head and sucked one of his balls into her mouth. Daryl’s head flew back almost violently, and he whimpered like she had never heard him. She was amazed to feel a throbbing pressure between her legs, since she had just cum a few minutes before. He had that effect on her. She couldn’t get enough.

After a few minutes of licking and sucking below, she moved up to his erection. “You didn’t say anything about licking your cock, Daryl. Would you like to have it licked?” Carol loved to lick him from top to bottom, and around the head.

“No, ma’am, Mistress Carol. Just suck it please.” Carol looked up at him, watching as a naughty grin turned up one corner of his mouth. He knew he was depriving her, and wanted to see her response.

She pursed her lips at him, letting him know that she was not happy with his response, and decided to let it slide. She could see a large amount  of  precum dribbling down the head of his cock. He was really worked up, poor thing. “You’ll pay for that, Dixon,” she told him, taking back the control.

Daryl watched as she grabbed his shaft at the base, pulling it down to her mouth, holding it so close to her lips. She moved them back and forth across the tip, teasing him. His breathing was staccato and heavy as he watched her, sure he was going to cum whether she put his dick in her mouth or not.

Carol suddenly opened her mouth and took him as far as she could, sucking as she did. She called it the Hoover maneuver, and it was one of his favorites. It was all Daryl could do not to cum on the spot, and he had to move his thoughts to walker breath to move away from the edge of his orgasm. He watched as Carol moved from her belly, up to her knees, so she had more control of moving her mouth up and down on him.

Carol pushed her chest to the mattress, and her ass up, making sure to  cant  her hips forward and back to match the thrust of her mouth. It was too much for him to bear.

“Stop! Caro….Mistress Carol! Stop!” Daryl almost shouted out, stepping back from her, chest heaving. “Walker guts, walker guts, walker guts.” he chanted softly, trying to shift his focus off his cock.

“But why, Daryl?” she asked him, moving to her knees to look him in the eye. She wanted to hear it.

“You’re going to make me cum too soon!“ he explained, looking absolutely distressed. He was so close, and needed to calm down. He needed so much more from her tonight, and didn’t want his overexcited dick to sabotage him.

“You don’t want to cum, Daryl?” Carol asked him, letting it slide that he forgot to address her by her proper name.

“Yes! I mean no, not yet... Mistress Carol.”

“But what if I  _ want _ you to cum right now, Daryl?” she asked as if she may insist on it. As if he may not have a choice. Daryl’s eyes met hers, and she could see the struggle in them.

“Then I would come for you, Mistress Carol, if it made you happy.” His mouth was saying one thing, and she knew he meant it, but his eyes were desperate and pleading.

Carol kissed him, hard on the mouth, loving this man for offering to give up something so big, to make it all about her. She loved him for it, but still decided to torture him a bit, stepping back from him. “Tell me why you don’t want to cum yet, Daryl.”

“Cause I want more, Mistress Carol.” He hesitated for a second before adding, “Other stuff.”

What kind of stuff, Daryl?”

He knew he wasn’t going to get away with it, but he tried anyway. “The stuff you did last time, Mistress Carol.” He wanted to tell her exactly what he wanted, but he couldn’t make himself do it.

Carol watched as her big, strong hunter kept his gaze on the floor, struggling to work into a place where he could voice his desires. Desires which seemed wrong, in his mind, for a good ol’ southern boy who should only want to eat pussy, have his cock sucked, and slam it home. She would make him tell her. Push him. Right out of his comfort zone.

“What’s your safeword, Daryl?” she asked, staying in character, despite her urge to wrap her arms around him and tell him it would be alright. They weren’t going to do anything physically uncomfortable, but she knew he would struggle with expressing his wants. She wanted to open new doors for him, sexually. Help him realize that  _ anything _  he wanted to try, or liked to do was perfectly natural and he should actively seek it out and enjoy it. She didn’t, though, want him to feel trapped or cause him stress.

Before Mistress Carol came along, Carol had tried to get Daryl to tell her his fantasies, his kinkiest desires, but he would skirt by, telling her  _ she _ was his fantasy.

He was very, very good at talking dirty to her. About her. He could make her wet in an instant whispering to her in vivid, dirty detail, in a room full of people, about what he wanted to do to her when he got her alone. And boy, did he make good on his promises. He would try anything she asked of him. He got off on hearing her talk dirty about what she wanted and he got off on taking control of her pleasure when he did what she asked.

Carol had no problem telling Daryl exactly what she wanted him to do to her. She had spent too many years married to Ed, taking what was given to her, like it or not. There was no give and take with Ed. He took, and never cared to give.

Her love for Daryl was so deep, she wanted to experience everything with him. Everything she had been missing out on, and every type of pleasure they experienced together. She knew he liked to please her, just as she wanted to satisfy him, so why not tell him exactly where she wanted his fingertips, or his tongue, or that she had read about a position which would make her cum faster?

If she asked Daryl what position he liked best, he would tell her. If she asked if he prefered her licking or sucking his balls, he would answer her with one word. But if she asked him, “Daryl, what do you want me to do to you?” he would either physically move her into the position inferring what he wanted, or simply say, “I love everything you do, woman.” She did love to be manhandled, and the way he practically threw her around the bed made her crazy with lust, but she wanted to know she was really doing exactly what he wanted, to heighten his experience to the fullest. It  had  bec o me her own personal challenge to make him talk to her.

It was slow going until Mistress Carol showed up. When Mistress Carol asked him what he wanted, the first time, he had gently grabbed her shoulders and tried push her to her knees in front of him. “Oh, no, Daryl. You need to use your big boy words.” she’d insisted. It had started out as a tease, but when he hesitantly stated he wanted her to give him a blow job, she told him, “Close, but no cigar.”

He’d struggled for several seconds before he finally told her he wanted her to suck his dick. She rewarded him by immediately dropping to her knees, and giving him her best blow job. She’d asked him questions as she went, about pressure, depth, using her hands. She would suck his dick at a furious pace, and the n stop what she was doing and wait for him to answer before she would continue, edging him in the best possible way. She’d watched as his orgasm made his entire body shake, and after he’d come down, she’d looked him in the eye and asked, “See how nice it is when you ask for what you want?” Then she’d winked at him and bent over the bed, telling him to lick her pussy, starting there…. since they’d had some time to kill before she would be able ride him into the sunset. It was the start of a marathon, and they had both been dizzy with fatigue, and fully satisfied when they’d finally dropped onto their pillows at 4:15 a.m. to go to sleep.

The longer the night had gone on, the more comfortable Daryl had become with telling her his needs, but that comfort couldn’t be found when Daryl and “Carol” went at it a few nights later.

When she played Mistress Carol, she realized,  it seemed to make it easier for Daryl. He needed her to “force” him to tell her the desires which seemed so wicked in his mind. Mistress Carol seemed to make it easier for him. That’s when she had made her plans to invite the woman back tonight.

They had talked about a safeword after Mistress Carol’s first visit, just in case either of them needed one, and she could see the relief written all over him as she reminded him he could use it.

“May I touch you, Mistress Carol?” he asked her. She gave him an authoritative nod, and he moved into her, running his nose back and forth across her cheek and down to her lips, setting her on fire.

“Red.” he breathed at her, then backed up , looking her right in the eye.  He was ready. 


	4. Chapter IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the readers who specifically asked me to update this story because they liked it, thank you so much! Life has been crazy for the last few months, and I honestly didn't realize how much time had gone by since I had last posted. I hope that you like it!

“Red.” he breathed at her, then backed up looking her right in the eye. He was ready. 

He thought so, anyway. 

“Tell me what you want, Daryl. What you’re waiting for.” Carol held his gaze as she moved her hands down his stomach, and let her fingers play with his erection, thumbing over the wet head for a moment before she moved her fingertips around his hips to his back and ran her fingers up and down his lower back softly. 

She watched as he lost some of his confidence and broke eye contact, gazing down at the floor and chewing on his bottom lip. 

“I want you to do what you did last time,” he started, glancing back up at her. “When you gave me the blow job. You know, the thing you did. That I liked.” She could the relief on his face after he said it. It was a lot for him, but she wanted more. 

“Which thing, Daryl?” she asked him. Realizing that it may be easier for him to say the words if she wasn’t looking him in the eye, she moved around behind him, nibbling and kissing his shoulder as she reached around to stroke his cock with the lightest touch, not enough friction to satisfy. 

He huffed out a breath, as he turned his head to hers and pressed the side of his face into the top of her head. “It’s Carol.” he thought to himself, “Just tell her!” He wanted to. He did, so he gathered all of his courage.

“The thing with your tongue.” he almost whispered.

“Not bad.” Carol thought to herself, surprised that he gave her so much, so soon.  
“Hmm. The thing with my tongue. Do you want it here?” she asked him, licking with a broad tongue across his shoulders, then down his spine to the middle of his back. “Hm?” she asked, stopping to kiss and nibble there. 

“Lower, please, Mistress Carol.” Daryl mumbled at her. He was testing her, she knew, to see if she would comply even if he didn’t submit. 

“Not happening.” Carol thought. She moved back a step from him, using the tip of her tongue to lick down his spine, moving her hand up to surround the head of his dick, spreading his precum around it and then circling it with her fingers to squeeze and stroke just the lubricated head, with force. She felt his hips jerk, and his legs tremble in response. 

“Oh fuck, Carol….Mistress...Carol...” he panted. 

“Is this the spot Daryl?” Carol asked him, stopping the motion of her hand, and bent over to run her tongue into the curve of his lower back.

“Nah.” was all he said to her. He let his head fall back, breathing, open mouthed. She looked up and watched as his head rolled to the side and then forward as his hips bucked forward, seeking relief. She moaned as he moved his hips forward and back, pleasuring himself in her hand.

God this was hot. Carol loved the fact that she was giving him this much pleasure. She also loved that she was teasing the hell out of him. 

“I’m at a loss, Daryl.” I really can’t imagine where else you could be talking about, unless you have a sensitive spot on the back of your knees.” Carol feigned ignorance, pulling her hand away from his erection and moving onto her knees on the floor. She touched her lips to the crack of his ass, teasing it with her warm breath. She reached the tip of her tongue out, sliding it a half an inch down into the crack, and back out. “I think you’ll need to use your big boy words to tell me what you want.” 

“Ahhhh fuck!” he whined, and then grabbed her head with his hand to keep it in place. 

“Am I going to have to tell you to keep your hands to yourself, Daryl?” Carol asked him sternly.

“No ma’am.” he answered, contrite, immediately dropping his hand from her head. Carol waited, patiently, as Daryl gathered his courage. She could see that he was on the edge. She continued to tease him with her breath, and her tongue moving up and down at the outside edge of his crack. 

“Please?” he begged her. She purposely didn’t respond, and pushed her tongue an inch into his cheeks, holding it there. She watched as his hands formed into fists at his side, his fingers not able to still, twitching as they tightened and loosened, his wrists rubbing up and down on the outside of his thighs. She moved her tongue a few inches lower in her next downward motion, pushing a bit deeper between the crevice, and then back up to the top, repeating herself several times, while stroking the head of his cock again lightly. 

“Please, please, please.” Daryl intoned, shaking his head back and forth. He knew how pathetic he sounded, and he didn’t give a flying fuck. 

“Pleeease?” Carol questioned him, dipping her tongue a bit lower and a bit deeper, pushing at the middle of his back with her free hand, bending him forward to open him up to her. God, if he didn’t ask her soon, she was going to dive in to find that tight little pucker of pink, anyway. 

Daryl let her push him forward, putting his hands on the mattress in front of him. He sighed in frustration as he felt her tongue leave the crack of his ass, and then he gasped loudly fisting the bed covers when he felt it on the bottom of his sack, which was now fully exposed to her. She licked and nibbled up and down, licking and sucking on his balls. 

“Damn it, woman!” Daryl almost shouted as the pace of her tongue became furious, moving in broad strokes on the flesh in between is hole and his balls. Each stroke moved her closer to that spot that he so wanted her to lathe. 

Daryl was nearly delirious with want and found himself moving from his hands to his elbows on the bed, pressing his upper body towards the comforter and moving his feet further apart to give her better access. 

Carol felt her clit throb as she watched her man open himself up to her. She couldn’t believe that he had moved into a space where he was comfortable enough...or desperate enough to make himself so incredibly vulnerable to her. Hallelujah! She was determined to make him glad he did.

One last tease, and she was sure she’d have him where she wanted him. “Please, what?” she asked sternly as she pulled her tongue away from him, even though it was painful to do so. “Big boy words, Daryl.” 

They both panted into the silence for only a few seconds before Carol heard him growl lowly, “Fucking put your tongue in my ass, Mistress Carol! Please!” 

She couldn’t help but cry out in delight at his words, and with a sultry, “Good boy, Daryl!” she dove into her task, using her fingertips to spread his muscular cheeks apart and swiped her tongue across his rim. She moaned in delight as he whimpered and pushed himself back into her face, in a plea for more. 

He let out a resounding howl when she pushed her tongue into the twitching muscle, moaning when she felt it give way, and she eased inside, moving in and out quickly and then slowly, twisting and turning her head to try to maneuver deeper. 

Carol was sure that she was as turned on as Daryl. There was something about acting as her alter ego that made it easier to try new things with him. She wasn’t the Carol who only experienced one, very bad lover before Daryl, she was Mistress Carol, a woman with no inhibitions, tamer of the wild hunter who she wanted to bring to his knees with lust and pleasure. 

Before Mistress Carol, she probably would have never thought of rimming him, but while she was licking his balls at her last visit, she just happened to move down below to explore. When she had lightly fluttered her tongue over his hole, he moaned and writhed in a pleasure that she could not ignore. The longer she played, the more he lost himself in the pleasure, rolling his hips in opposition to her tongue, seeking out the new sensation. She was sure she had never been so turned on as she was in that moment, seeing Daryl writhing and moaning with abandon. She couldn't wait to do it again. 

Daryl rolled his forehead back and forth on the bed at the sensations from Carol's glorious tongue, growling in frustration when she pulled back from him.

“What the fuuuuck.” he moaned, circling his hips when he felt her fingertip pressing and rubbing around the outside of his rim, firing off his nerve endings in a whole new way. He mumbled some gibberish in response to the sensation, and then could not contain himself, crying out a crazed laugh as she pressed the tip of her saliva wet finger inside. He panted and gave an “Mmmm” of approval at the feeling. 

Carol listened closely for any signs of discomfort as she slowly moved her finger deeper with each stroke, searching for the raised spot inside of him that Rosita and Michonne had talked about during one of their girls’ nights. Guaranteed to make any man cum like a freight train, they assured. 

When Daryl let out a “Hhnngg!” and shoved his ass back towards her, she knew she had found it. She pushed her finger in deeper, massaging the raised flesh of his prostate, excited to see him moving his hips back into her hand as she moved her finger in a circular motion over his sweet spot. 

“Fu...fuck!” Daryl stuttered as she worked her magic, “What’re you doin’ to me?” He lost himself in the sensation, never wanting it to end. His mind raced, along with his heart, and he broke out in a heated sweat that glistened on his skin and dampened his hair. He began to circle his hips in jerky movements and push back into her finger. 

“I’m sorry, Daryl! I got carried away.” Carol teased him in an exaggerated tone of concern, gently pulling her finger out of his ass. “That’s not what you asked me to do!” She grinned to herself as she ran her tongue up and down over his hole again, listening as he whimpered at the loss of her finger. 

“What the fuck?” Daryl thought to himself. “What the fuck?” He couldn’t believe that she had put her finger in his ass, and that it had felt so fucking good! His head was spinning. He was so close coming. He literally was beside himself, drunk with desire, and a little embarrassed at his behavior in response to these new sensations. Even if it had been the best thing he ever felt. His body was pulsing from head to toe, his cock and his ass both twitching. He straightened himself up and turned to her, overwhelmed.

“Please.” he begged her, drunkenly. 

“Please?” she asked him, wanting more, but one look at his face told her that he was struggling. She moved into him, putting her hands on his cheeks and looking him in the eye. 

“Please!” Daryl took the final step into Carol, resting his head on her shoulder. “Please. Red. Please.” His chest was heaving, as he clutched at her sides. “I need my Carol.”

“I’m here, baby. I’m here.” She reassured him, splaying her hand on his lower back and pulling him to her. “I’ve been here the whole time.” She feathered his face with kisses, ending with a light touch of her lips to his. 

“I know.” he mumbled onto her lips, nodding his head. “I know.” She was right. He knew she was right. “S’just intense. Never felt anything like that before.” Daryl ducked his head in embarrassment. 

“I’m sorry, Daryl. I pushed you too much.” Carol lamented, her eyes filling with tears. 

“No, Carol.” he shook his head, wiping at her tears with his thumbs as he tried to reassure her. “It was good. Really good.” He nodded as he said it, the corner of his mouth turning up in a grin. “I just think I needed to be in that space with you. Not Mistress Carol.” 

The moment his words were out, Carol’s mouth was on his. She kissed him deeply, and desperately, pouring into it all of the love that she felt for him.

Daryl felt every bit of her emotion, and a new fire ignited in him at the sensation. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, taking over the kiss, deepening it. When they broke apart, he nibbled at the corner of her mouth growling, “Can I get laid now?” He pushed his hard on against her for emphasis.

Carol threw her head back in laughter, “God, yes! Please!” She then shrieked with pleasure when Daryl bent at the knees, wrapping his arms around her ass and lifting her feet off of the floor. She wrapped her legs around his waist, continuing to kiss him as he stepped to the edge of the bed and gently laid her down. She scooted herself backwards with her elbows so that her whole body was laying on the bed. 

Daryl crawled over her, settling himself between her thighs. He looked her in the eye as he lined himself up and slowly pushed his cock into her wet heat, stopping with only the head inside of her. He said nothing, but continued to look into Carol’s eyes. 

She shifted her hips in response, and grabbed his ass with her hands trying to pull him further into her. 

“Uh, uh!” Daryl shook his head at her, a sly smile playing on his lips. 

“What?” Carol questioned him. “Come on, Daryl.” She wriggled her hips and ass, trying to move him further inside. 

“Use your big girls words, Carol.” Daryl turned the tables on her. “What do you want?” He wanted to hear it. 

Carol gasped, when she suddenly realized what he was doing. “Are you teasing me?” She tried to look annoyed, but broke into a grin and giggled. 

Daryl brought his hands to her breasts, pushing them together, and licked a broad tongue across both of her nipples, back and forth a few times before answering, “Yes, ma’am.” He delighted in her moan of approval, and then pulled his dick back slightly, resting the tip right at her entrance. 

“Noooo! Daryl! That’s not fair!” Carol groaned.

“No. It ain’t.” he agreed, as he slowly moved the head of his cock in and out a half an inch.

“Damn it, Daryl!” Carol panted in frustration. She wasn’t going to waste another minute. “Please! Fuck me! Hard.” 

“Good girl!” Daryl’s nostrils flared and he crushed her mouth with his as he pushed into her fast and hard, groaning as she cried out her pleasure into the kiss. Grabbing her legs, he wrapped them and those fucking awesome shoes around his waist and pounded into her at a furious pace, Carol’s pants and cries fueling him. 

Despite their break in action to talk he was on the edge in no time, unable to stop himself from climaxing, grunting out, “Fuck! Me!” with his last two strokes as he pushed in deep, cumming so hard that he saw stars. He collapsed onto Carol, a sweaty, panting wreck. 

She ran her hands up and down his back as he came back to reality, turning to kiss his forehead as it rested in the crook of her neck. The lazy moment came to an abrupt end after several minutes as Daryl pulled out of her quickly, and backed up onto his knees sitting on his ankles between her legs. 

He looked her over lovingly, from head to toe, his hands wandering over her skin as he took her in. He slid one hand under her back, wrapping it around her hip on the opposite side. He quickly flipped her onto that side, using his other hand to push her leg up to her chest so that it flipped with her and didn’t kick him. He gently flipped her one more time, towards her stomach and with a hand on her belly and one on her chest he pulled her back and up onto his lap, her knees bent, thighs on either side of his. 

“Daryl!” Carol cried out with a giggle, loving how he put her exactly where he wanted her with no effort at all. He kept his one hand splayed across her belly. The other moved down between her legs as he spread his thighs further apart, opening her legs further as well. 

“Mistress Carol ain’t in charge here, no more.” Daryl informed her. His fingers went to work on her clit, moving them in a fast circular motion. It wasn’t his normal gentle touch, but firm and fast, pushing her towards an orgasm in an overwhelming way. 

Just as she thought it wouldn’t take her long at all, Daryl stopped the motion of his fingers. “What do you want, Carol?” he whispered, nipping at her neck, teasing her. 

“I want to come.” she told him, circling her hips, trying to create some friction. Dary’s fingers started their divine play again, making her whole body shudder as he stroked over the tip of her clit. Hard and fast, making Carol writhe and pant as she neared orgasm.

Again he stopped, making her cry out in upset. “Say it again, Carol!” he growled at her as her head lolled back onto his shoulder.

“Daryl, please! I want to come. I need to come.” She was breathless and desperate, whimpering as she moved her hand down between her legs. She pushed on his fingers with her hand, silently begging him to move them. 

He laced his fingers with hers, moving them back over her pussy, rubbing both sets of fingers over her nub. 

“Oh, god, Daryl!” Carol cried out, loving the feeling of both of them working her clit. 

“You like that, baby?” he asked her, watching as her back arched and her hips circled, moving in her pleasure. He heard the telltale noises that she made when she was close. “Come for me. Do it.” 

Panting and whining, Carol turned her head to his, nudging his jaw with her nose, then the corner of his mouth. He kissed her hard in response, feeling her body quake and her hips buck seconds later as she came. She pulled their hands from between her legs when she became too sensitive to the touch, letting all of her weight rest on him as her breathing and heart rate slowed. 

After a few moments she turned on his lap to face him, running her lips over his face, and her fingers through his hair. “You okay?” she asked him, still worried about his earlier stress. 

He pushed her backwards onto the bed, laying on top of her. He nodded his head. “ ‘m good.” he answered thoughtfully, chewing on his bottom lip. “Real good.”  
“I guess Mistress Carol won’t be back.” she offered with a little frown. 

“Why not?” Daryl questioned, kissing her softly. 

“I just figured you wouldn’t want her to come back.” Carol explained.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Daryl grinned at her, sheepishly. “She does some great shit to me. I kinda like havin’ her around.” He took her hand, examining her fingers, and added, “And I don’t know if your fingers are long enough to do the job…is she close by, you think?”

Carol laughed, grabbing his ass with her hands, pushing her hips up into his. “You ready to go again, now?”

Daryl mustered up his best Clint Eastwood impression, scowling at her in true Dirty Harry fashion. “Go ahead. Make my day!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the prompt that I received for this story, which basically set up the first chapter. I just thought this was so funny, that I had to share.  
> FIVE DEADLY TERMS USED BY A WOMAN  
> 1) FINE: This is the word women use to end an argument, when they know they are right and need you to shut up.  
> 2 )NOTHING: Means something and you need to be worried.  
> 3) GO AHEAD: This is a dare, not permision, do not do it.  
> 4) WHATEVER:A woman's way of saying screw you.  
> 5) THAT'S OKAY: She is thnking long and hard on how and when you wil pay for your mistake.  
> BONUS WORD: WOW! This is not a compliment. She's amazed that one person could be so stupid.


End file.
